npwnwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
N-PWNWrestling Wiki
N-PWN Wrestling N-PWN Wrestling (Formerly KNXT) is an American made E-Federation Wrestling Promotion which was founded by King420rganic and now ran by Nighthawks24. They focus on AI vs AI Matches on the WWE 2K series with only CAWs. The Console of choice is the PS4 and their goal is to try and make the best Twitch Community as possible. Together, their goal is to make a positive environment for everyone who comes along. They are always looking to branch out and grow even bigger. If you are interested, do not be afraid to apply to join the company. History of N-PWN Wrestling In November of 2014 KWE (The Original CAW Universe) was formed by King420rganic on Twitch with WWE2K15. As King began to grow more and more popular, he looked for a Stream Partner for another partner to add to his own. KNXT was born as a lower division of KWE in January of 2015, with Nighthawks24 as the host. In Feburary King decided to retire from streaming and KNXT because its very own Universe. The next big change came with WWE 2K17, with another brand change. They decided as a group to be their very own E-Fed and try not to use anything WWE related in their name, belts, and PPVs. The name N-PWN (Nation Pro Wrestling Network) was born. Now as of 2019, and for WWE 2K20, Nighthawks and N-PWN are stronger than ever and still going! Board of Directors Written below is the people that do their best to keep this going. They work behind the scenes to make this project worthwhile for everyone. President: ''Nighthawks24'' Vice President: Tazzy Board Members: Gr81, Irvington, Wise, KelgatesKollections, PlaydaFool How to Apply and Join Its a 94 overall for males with a 85 momentum and no stats under 40 - and no hit points over 28% - submissions are capped at 70 – Max of 5 abilities 2 of which can be red - all we do is ask that you upload under #npwn #nhn - and let me know his name and custom entrance music - the triple power bombs and spinebuster 20 are banned moves as is the Edge comeback, there are also some issues with the AJ Styles entrance and titan tron when uploading/downloading the characters Its a 86 overall for females with a 85 momentum and no stats under 40 - and no hit points over 28% - submissions are capped at 70 – Max of 5 abilities 2 of which can be red - all we do is ask that you upload under #npwn #nhn - and let me know his name and custom entrance music - the triple power bombs and spinebuster 20 are banned moves as is the Edge comeback, there are also some issues with the AJ Styles entrance and titan tron when uploading/downloading the characters If you don't have the game on PS4, contact either Tazzy of Gr81 and they will make a character for you. Hang out with us and interact for a while before making your debut, the more active you are the faster you get on the show Championships of N-PWN The Titles of N-PWN are situated to be fair to both Men and Diamonds of the roster. Roster: Mens * Colt Cassidy * Arcadian * Alex Cage * Will Maverick * Jaiden Moore * DocSeussMD * Apocalypse * Nexx Luthor * Neo * Jordan Garcia * Manny Thunder * Jackson Rippner * Justice Blackwell * Crazy J * Breion Johnson * The Outlaw * The Koz * Ethan Gates * Demon Mike * Mrs Demon * Don Don * Dark Savior * Samiel Johnson * Ace Blade * Inferno Agony * TJ Anderson * SLD * Deuce Arnold * Justin Snyder * Highwayman * Justin Case * Richard Deville * Mason Rekks * The Mandalorian * Sixx Makaveli * Adam Wright * Shaun * Robb Harris * Angelo Graves * Psycho Clown * Tony Maverick * Retro * Apollo Phoenix * The Warlock * Ryan Wise * War Eagle * Johnathon Davis Roster: Diamonds * Bubbly Bows * Caly Parker * Trolella * Sarah * Nightmare * Bailey Foster * Morri'Gann Rebel * Kristen Storm * Kaiva Kairi * Chloe Martin * Jackie Garcia * Tazzy * Amelia * Rosa * Citadel Kai * Jasmine * Violet * Madame Brigitte * The Madam * Angel Blaze * My Lady Balls * Alice Outlaw * Nikki Sanders * Jodie * Juliet Important articles Hall-of-Fame-Logo.jpg|Hall of Fame|link=N-PWN'S HALL OF FAME World-Wiki.jpg|World Championship|link=World/Diamonds Championship File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse